RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 (originally known as The Amazing Race produced by Marlin Mann) is the first installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality game show based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The show premiered for an hour on April 25, 2008 at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT on RLV Broadcasting Network, with a 90-minute season finale on July 11, 2008. Lifelong friends Carol Donally & Josh Arnold were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' , overlooking the Horseshoe Falls portion of the iconic Niagara Falls, served as the Starting Line for the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] The inaugural season was aired during the 2008 spring-summer television season. The race, which began in Niagara Falls, Ontario and finished in Iqaluit, Nunavut, spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel through eight countries including Chile, Venezuela, France, Germany, Turkey, India, and the state of Alaska in the non-contiguous United States. A week before the season premiere, executive producer Marlin Mann disclosed a "six Roadblocks limit" rule on a Zap2it article which shunned some of the Race fan base deeming the limit as an unfair implement should a racer reach the maximum amount of Roadblocks he or she could perform and force the other teammate to complete the following Roadblock(s). In a response, Mann explained all the Roadblocks are "doable for every racer" and are "designed so teams could use strategy to overcome the limit". However, doubts from viewers about Mann's answer resurfaced after the second and third episodes had aired describing the Roadblock challenges in both episodes as "uncontrollable". Entertainment journalist Cody O'Franta explained, "racers were at a loss without proper guidance in the herding task and were also unable to overcome the turtle's natural thoughts in the following episode". More production issues arose later in the season as given task information by host Rachel Vega was limited and contributed to misleading editing (i.e. Nathan & Rachel's penalty in Leg 7 and lack of information of the Detour tasks in Leg 8). The Roadblocks in the second and third episode were severely scrutinized by animal rights activists as media analysts voiced their disgust for the mishandling of animals during the calf wrangling Roadblock in Leg 2 and particular team members poking endangered turtles with a stick in Leg 3. Aggravated by both Roadblock controversies, viewers protested against RLV Network from calling Mann and Vega irresponsible and "hypocrites" to threatening to quit watching the show and signing an online petition to ban them and culpable racers from traveling to Venezuela. On July 12, 2008 (after the finale), RLV Network executives placed the show on hiatus to undergo a production investigation process. The show was renewed for a second season on February 13, 2009 with Mann and challenge designer Amy Corebahn dropped from the production staff. Vega was raised to executive producer and chief challenge producer while keeping her hosting position. Team introductions were filmed as racers exited a transit bus on Niagara Parkway. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 12, 2007. With an overwhelming amount of auditions received, casting directors trickled the pool to sixteen teams, all of which were invited for a producer interview. After the meetings, eleven teams were chosen to compete in the first season. Rachel Vega was hired as host on December 22, 2007. The cast includes professional surfing twin brothers C.J. and Damien Hobgood, QVC shopping consultants Jen Brehman and Erin Strathatch, former Miss Teen Newfoundland and Labrador Maggie Roose, and Canadian actor Will Carter. Miss Venezuela 2007 Dayana Mendoza made an appearance in the third Leg, and Iditarod Trail Dog Sled Race champions Jeff King and Lance Mackey made an appearance in the ninth Leg, all of whom were clue givers. 'Marketing' The first season had four official sponsors, Mercedes-Benz, Air Canada, Expedia, and Dell Inc. However, in the time of the controversy, Dell Inc. cancelled its endorsement contract. As a result, the brand was edited out of the June 13, 2008 episode. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Betty & Donny elected to take a 6-hour penalty for not completing the Detour in Leg 1. Already in last place, the penalty was not issued and Rachel Vega arrived on site to eliminate them. # Rob & Vince, Carol & Josh, Jen & Erin, Andy & Lauren and Yasmin & Relina initially arrived in 1st, 4th, 7th, 8th and 9th respectively, but were each issued a 2-hour penalty for distressing/injuring a calf during the Roadblock. Because all the other teams checked in before their time elapsed and it was a non-elimination Leg, the penalties were applied to their departure times in Leg 3. # Carol & Josh and Jen & Erin initially arrived at the Pit Stop in 5th and 7th, but they elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Four teams checked in during Carol & Josh's penalty, dropping them to 9th. Three teams checked in (includes Carol & Josh) during Jen & Erin's penalty, dropping them to last for elimination. # Will & Kim initially arrived 4th, but received a 30-minute penalty for speeding. Two teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 6th. # Nathan & Rachel initially arrived 5th, but received a 30-minute penalty for Nathan touching the ice cream cones with his hands in the Roadblock after the clue explicitly stated to only touch items using the provided rod. Rob & Vince checked in during their penalty, dropping them to last. However, they were informed it was a non-elimination Leg and the remaining 42 minutes would be applied to their departure time in Leg 8. # Rob & Vince initially arrived 3rd, but received a 30-minute penalty for Vince throwing his pickaxe at the iceberg to reach the clue instead of climbing for it during the Roadblock. Nathan & Rachel checked in during their penalty, dropping them to last for elimination. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Make It 'Til You Break It! You Can Put It Back Together" - Rob #"Don't Traumatize Him!" - Lauren #"I Wonder How Such Beauty Is Even Possible" - Ashley #"Dragging Them Down with the Rest of Us" - Andy #"Nothing Gets Looser than This" - Carol #"Are We the Outcasts Already?!" -'' Rob'' #"You Should Already Know How Delusional You Are" - Kim #"We're Going to Deconstruct!" - Jack #"Mush Doggies, Mush!" - Rachel #"Bit Them Back in the Bum" - Carol #"Do I Look Too Casual to Deliver a Winner's Speech?" - Josh Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Air Canada and Expedia. * Leg 1 - A trip for two to Oahu, Hawaii * Leg 2 - A trip for two to the Bahamas * Leg 3 - A pair of ten-speed mountain bikes * Leg 4 - US$1,000 each * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Munich, Germany during Oktoberfest * Leg 6 '''- A foldable canoe * '''Leg 7 - A trip for two to Cozumel, Mexico * Leg 8 '''- Two Dell Studio laptops (aired as "two brand-new laptops")1 * '''Leg 9 - A trip for two to Anchorage, Alaska * Leg 10 - A pair of personalized 2009 Mercedes-Benz R-Class BlueTecs * Leg 11 - US$750,000 # Josh revealed on a Twitter post that he and Carol were initially awarded, more specifically, Dell Studio laptops for coming in first place (unaired). Elimination Station After elimination, the first five teams eliminated were sequestered at a villa in Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California, United States to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, Betty & Donny were the first team eliminated and explored the villa. After expressing their disappointment about not completing the Detour, they exhorted to consider sequester as a prize. They contrasted the calm atmosphere at the villa to the rush of the race, eventually surmising they would rather lounge on the Californian hillside than run persistently in the heat or cold elsewhere. *'Leg 2' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Betty and Donny discussed which team would join them next over lunch; Betty predicted Will & Kim while Donny guessed Maggie & Ashley. Later that evening, they were surprised no new team had arrived. In the meantime, they made a birthday card decorated with uncooked pasta and food coloring for their grandson. *After Leg 3, Jen & Erin were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. Betty and Donny were relieved they were no longer alone, and found out the shopping consultants had difficulties controlling a turtle during a Roadblock. Jen gibed about their sea turtle being lazy and uncooperative, but both prided themselves for how far they raced. On the next day, the two teams went to a local flea market where Jen and Erin taught Betty and Donny how to negotiate prices for secondhand clothing. Erin was able to score a pair of clutch purses, and Betty and Donny ended up buying a beach towel. *After Leg 4, Yasmin & Relina were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. They were greeted with warm hugs by the already eliminated racers before heading to their bedroom. Yasmin grieved on costing her and Relina the race after her own luggage became stuck under the carriage seat. Relina assured her mother that losing was okay, but Yasmin believed they would have still been in the race otherwise. Later that day, the racers were given cosmetic treatments, and Donny tried fitting in with the ladies by allowing the cosmetologists to give him a manicure and pedicure. Over dinner, the racers discussed their weirdest moments on the race and predicted Carol & Josh as the next team eliminated. *After Leg 5, Andy & Lauren were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. They shared chocolates they had bought in Munich as a heartwarming gift for the other eliminated racers. Lauren recapped the teams about their recent Leg over lunch and aired their frustrations of traffic ultimately sending them out of the race. In the evening, a choreographer was invited to the villa to teach them hip-hop dancing. Betty impressed everyone with her moves, leaving Relina speechless. Andy and Lauren shared their accomplishments from the Race and hoped they built a stronger friendship from it. *After Leg 6, CJ & Damien were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Their arrival shocked the four eliminated teams. C.J. voiced his contempt toward Jack & Allison using the U-Turn on them while Damien attempted damage control by expressing his appreciation for the travel experience. Andy, Betty and Yasmin expressed their unease for C.J. and his negative attitude; on the other side, Lauren understood C.J. was regretting himself for trusting Jack & Allison too much. Later that night, the teams hosted a grilled steak-and-potatoes dinner in the backyard to celebrate their full house. Betty and Donny serenaded everyone with a couples dance as the sky turned dark. *'Leg 7' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The eliminated racers rode in a van to the beach. C.J. and Damien taught Andy, Betty, Donny, Lauren and Yasmin how to surf. Donny surprised the twins and Betty by mastering the waves quickly. Meanwhile, Erin, Jen and Relina strolled along the shoreline to find unique shells. A mission deemed unsuccessful, the three women went back to C.J. and Damien to attempt surfing. Relina relayed taking in the salty smell and beauty of the Pacific Ocean, fulfilling her dream of standing in the ocean when she was back home. Afterward, Relina invited Jen and Erin to go boogieboarding with her. *After Leg 8, Jack & Allison were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the phone call from the latest eliminated team, the five earlier eliminated teams were treated with massages in the backyard. Andy dozed off in comfort during his massage, making everyone chuckle over his snoring. Damien described the massage as a "brain awaker" and relieved him from all the stresses of the race. During the phone call, tensions flared between C.J., and Allison over their breach of trust. Allison explained the U-Turn decision was based off of a wild guess believing she and Jack were the second-to-last team. C.J. did not forgive Jack and Allison for their deceitfulness, and ended the call before anyone else had another word with them. A disgusted Jen reminded C.J. of his rudeness and vengeance throughout the call. Lauren believed Jack and Allison were smart for U-Turning the twins, but was irritated about C.J. knocking their efforts of being friendly after the race. Donny accounted how immature C.J. handled the situation and did not appreciate him hanging the phone up before anyone said salutations. *After Leg 9, Maggie & Ashley were the seventh team eliminated. Before the call, Relina notified Yasmin along with the other eliminated racers about her decision to go back to college and pursue a business degree. Interrupting the encouragement, Maggie and Ashley called the villa to inform the other teams of their elimination. Ashley recalled her navigation troubles and fear of fallen trees during the Roadblock. After the call, the racers discussed which team could win the race. Everyone agreed Nathan & Rachel have a great chance at winning. Betty, Damien and Donny expressed their excitement if Rob & Vince crossed the Finish Line first. *After Leg 10, Rob & Vince were the eighth and final team eliminated. Prior to the call, the eliminated teams packed their belongings and were flown to Montréal, Quebec before boarding a flight to "Finale City". At the Air Canada Maple Leaf Lounge, the teams awaited the call from the final team eliminated and expected Will & Kim phoning them. Rob and Vince then revealed their elimination, much to the dismay of everyone. Rob anticipated an unpredictable finish and everyone agreed. The eliminated teams at the airport shared their thoughts about the final three before boarding their flight. *'Leg 11' was the final leg of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1. Jack & Allison, Maggie & Ashley, and Rob & Vince reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line at Sylvia Grinnell Territorial Park near Iqaluit, Nunavut. Rob and Vince were immediately overwhelmed with the amount of love from every team. Maggie and Ashley were excited to see who would step onto the Finish Line mat first. Jack and Allison explained they were still ignoring C.J. and Damien after their fight. Many teams believed Nathan & Rachel would win the race while Jack, Allison, Rob and Vince had thoughts on Carol & Josh. They found out Carol & Josh arrived first and won, Will & Kim snagged second, and Nathan & Rachel came in third. Teams expressed their opinions about the final results at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments. Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada' → Chile) Airdate: 'April 25, 2008 (foreground), located in the heart of Santiago, Chile, served as the first ever Pit Stop in ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] * Niagara Falls, Ontario, '''Canada (Horseshoe Falls) (Starting Line) * Niagara Falls (Table Rock Welcome Centre) * Mississauga (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Estación Mapocho) * Santiago (Estadio Modelo de Pudahuel(Spanish)) * Santiago (Punto Maestro Construcción) * Santiago (Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop) * Santiago (Plaza de la Constitución) At the starting line of the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race, teams opened their clues on top of their bags and were instructed to search Table Rock Welcome Centre for a VIP pass. They had to present the pass to the Canadian mountie guarding the skybridge to cross over Niagara Parkway. Teams then raced to one of eleven Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedans where their next clue spoke of their first destination: Santiago, Chile. The clue informed that the first six teams to check in at the Air Canada counter at Toronto Pearson International Airport would be on the first flight, and the last five teams would be on the second flight leaving 25 minutes later. Upon arriving in Santiago, teams had to travel to Estación Mapocho for their next clue, telling them to head to Estadio Modelo de Pudahuel where they found their first Detour clue: a choice of Drill Kicks or Drill Teams. In Drill Kicks, teammates had to continuously pass a futbol to each other without hitting any cones in less than 30 seconds, then each member must score a goal against a keeper to receive their next clue. In Drill Teams, teams had to double-harness up and pull a speed training sled hauling two 50-lb (23 kg) barbell plates over the length of the field. After reaching the end line, they would add two 25-lb (11 kg) weights onto the sled and drag it back to the starting point to get their next clue. Teams were then sent to Punto Maestro Construcción to pick up a 5-m long lumber and toolbox, and deliver them on foot to nearby Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop which held the first Roadblock, asking "Who points you in the right direction?". Using the items from the previous task, including a map and compass, one team member had to construct a signpost – nailing arrows incised with Santiago municipalities to point in the cardinal direction where the districts are located – to receive the next clue. The clue told teams to head to the Pit Stop on Plaza de la Constitución. 'Leg 2 (Chile '→ Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 2, 2008 to attempt a calf-herding Roadblock in Rancagua.]] * ''or Santiago (Terminal San Borja/Estación Alameda) to Rancagua, Cachapoal (Terminal O'Higgins/Estación Rancagua) * Rancagua (Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat(Spanish)) * Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental(Spanish)) * Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) to Caracas, 'Venezuela ' (Simón Bolívar International Airport) * Caracas (Teleférico Warairarepano – Cerro El Ávila) * Caracas (Sabas Nieves(Spanish)) or Galipán(Spanish) (La Hacienda Vieja) * Caracas (Bolívar Square) Teams were given the choice to take either a bus or train to Rancagua and find a man named Lucas at Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat. Lucas handed teams their next clue, directing them to Medialuna Monumental where they had to take a number for the '''Roadblock, asking "Who is not afraid of a stampede?". One team member had to don a chamanto and properly saddle a horse, then herd a calf on horseback into the enclosure matching the taken number. If the team member finishes in less than 5 minutes, he or she would receive the next clue. If a team member scares or injures a calf, the next clue would be given, but teams would have to wait out a 2-hour penalty at the Pit Stop before checking in. The Roadblock clue informed teams to fly to Caracas, Venezuela. After teams landed in Caracas, they had to travel to Teleférico Warairarepano and ride the gondola up to Cerro El Ávila in El Ávila National Park where they came across a Detour: a choice between Artistry or Creativity. In Artistry, teams rode the gondola back into the city and traveled to the trailhead of Sabas Nieves. There, they had to carry ten spooky Venezuelan diablo masks up the trail to a drop-off station at Loma Serrano and paint the masks to make a uniform set to receive their next clue. In Creativity, teams had to travel to La Hacienda Vieja in Galipán, change into formal clothes and learn the basis of a pasodoble. After learning the dance, teams had to impress the pretentious bride and groom by performing the choreograph while infusing some of their own moves at the wedding reception. If the couple thinks the performance was creative enough, they would hand over the next clue. The clues led teams to the Pit Stop at Bolívar Square. Leg 3 (Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 9, 2008 , teams were able to admire green sea turtles up close.]] * Caracas (Simón Bolívar International Airport) to Gran Roque, Los Roques (Los Roques Airport) * Gran Roque (Faro Holandés(Spanish)) * Gran Roque (Beach) to La Buceadora and back * Gran Roque (Posada Albacora) * Madrisquí(Spanish) ''or Crasquí(Spanish) * Dos Mosquises(Spanish) (Sea Turtle Research Center) * Cayo de Agua(Spanish) (Sandspit) Starting the leg, teams were informed to fly to the Los Roques archipelago. After landing, they had to trek to Faro Holandés where they picked up the next clue containing a map of the islands. The clue instructed them to travel down to the shore and hire a boat to the marvelous dive site of La Buceadora. Once there, teams had to put on snorkel gear and retrieve a box beneath the surface of the water; inside the box held three silver venezolanos. They must return to Gran Roque and trade the coins with beauty queen Dayana Mendoza at Posada Albacora in exchange for their next clue. The clue revealed a '''Detour: a choice between Buoyant or Buried. In Buoyant, teams had to go to Madrisquí Island and perform three windsurfing maneuvers – a curve, a jump, and a loop – in one standing to receive their next clue. In Buried, teams had to scan the marked stretch of beach on Crasquí Island using a metal detector to find their next clue. The clues told teams to boat to the Sea Turtle Research Center on Dos Mosquises Island. Upon arriving on Dos Mosquises, Yasmin & Relina faced their Speed Bump, requiring them to document and fax an observation report of a tortoise to marine biologists and wait for a "Keep Racing!" reply to continue the leg. Teams then encountered the Roadblock, asking "Who has patience?". One team member had to wrap seaweed on the tip of a stick and lure a green sea turtle through an obstacle course. After the turtle crosses the finish line, teams would receive their next clue, directing them to the Pit Stop: the spit of Cayo de Agua Island. Leg 4 (Venezuela '''→ France)' '''Airdate: '''May 16, 2008 in Auxonne, France.]] * Gran Roque (Los Roques Airport) to Paris, Île-de-France, 'France' (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Dijon, Burgundy (Gare de Dijon-Ville) * Dijon (Moutarde Maille Boutique) ** Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse (Base de Loisirs des Liaurats) * Auxonne (Porte de Comté) * Auxonne (Château d'Auxonne(French) and Art de Coudre ''or Old Arsenal and Rue du Jeu de l'Arc apartments) * Rans (Forges de Rans(French)) * Arc-et-Senans (Royal Saltworks) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to fly to Paris, France and then board a train to Dijon. Upon arriving in Dijon, they drove in Mercedes-Benz C-Class station wagons to the Maille boutique where they received their next clue and a jar of mustard powder. Contingent to keeping the powder in their possession, teams could take the Fast Forward which required them to drive to Base de Loisirs des Liaurats in Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse. There, they had to pour 4 cups (32 oz) of mustard powder into a bathtub filled with 97°F (36.1°C) water and soak themselves in the detoxifying solution for 15 minutes to win the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to drive to Porte de Comté in Auxonne where they discovered a Detour: a choice between Fit for a King or Fit for a Queen. In Fit for a King, teams traveled to Château d'Auxonne and had to measure the height, width, and length of the outfit "King Louis the Great" was wearing using anything except a ruler. According to the measurements, teams would then run to Art de Coudre to find a correctly tailored Baroque-style robe. If teams return to the king with a well-fitted, cleanly folded robe, they would receive their next clue. In Fit for a Queen, teams traveled to the former arsenal where they picked up a queen-size brass bed and nightstand, and had to deliver the items 1⁄4 mi (0.4 km) to an apartment complex on Rue du Jeu de l'Arc. Inside an apartment with a route marker, they had to position the furniture to the resident's liking to get their next clue. The Detour clues instructed teams to drive to Forges de Rans. Upon arriving, they found a Roadblock, asking "Who can sniff out the perfect solution?". One team member had to follow elaborate instructions to create a skunk odor removal spray using household ingredients including the mustard powder bought earlier in the leg. After making the spray, the exterminator provided a read on his olfactometer about the initial fetor strength of the team's stench-infested wall. Team members had to spritz the fluid onto a rag and try to wipe their wall to decrease its odor by 60% from the original in order to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to ride a horse-drawn carriage through Chaux Forest to their Pit Stop, the Royal Saltworks at Arc-et-Senans. Leg 5 (France '''→ Germany) '''Airdate: May 23, 2008 .]] * Arc-et-Senans to Stuttgart, Baden-Württemberg, Germany (Schlossplatz) * Stuttgart (Mercedes-Benz Headquarters – Mercedes-Benz Werk Untertürkheim) * Stuttgart (Hohenzollern Castle) * Stuttgart (Stuttgart Hauptbahnhof) to Munich, Bavaria (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus) * Munich (Olympiaturm Observation Deck) During the Pit Stop, teams boarded a bus and traveled from Arc-et-Senans to an unknown destination, revealed to the viewers to be Stuttgart, Germany. At the start of the leg at Schlossplatz, teams received a key in their clue and were informed to travel to the flagship Mercedes-Benz headquarters where they found a Roadblock, asking "Who is in for the ride of their life?". One team member had to choose a driver and a Mercedes-Benz R171. First, team members had to steer their vehicle through a rigorous test course consisting of bumps, a seesaw, and several sharp turns. After a successful trial run, the driver would take them to a track known as the Wall of Death where they would take a high-speed spin over 175 km/h (110 mi/h), when their cars turned to an almost 90 degree angle, before receiving the next clue. The clue from the Roadblock told teams to head to Hohenzollern Castle and search the perimeter for a stone box. Teams had to open the box with their given key to unlock their next clue. They were instructed to take a train to Munich and find Hofbräuhaus, where they had to drink a boot of beer to receive their next clue. Revealed to be a Detour, teams chose between how they wanted to serve German beer: Beer-By-The-Barrels or Beer-By-The-Handful. In Beer-By-The-Barrels, teams had to transport five beer kegs from a delivery truck to a festival at Königsplatz Square. Teams must arrange the kegs upright on a cart, three on the bottom and two on the top, and sell five pints of beer at €4 to receive their next clue. In Beer-By-The-Handful, teams had to deliver 50 full glasses of beer on foot to Kilians Irish Pub to receive their next clue. The Detour clues sent teams to the Pit Stop on the observation deck of the Olympiaturm. Leg 6 (Germany '''→ Turkey) 'Airdate: '''May 30, 2008 , also known as "fairy chimneys", while floating in a hot air balloon.]] * Munich (Max Krug Clock Shop) * Munich (Munich Airport) to Kayseri, 'Turkey (Erkilet International Airport) * Kayseri (Kübra Carpet Shop) * Göreme, Nevşehir Province (Zelve Ören Yeri(Turkish)) * Göreme (Fairy Chimneys) or Ihlara (Church in Ihlara Gorge) * Özkonak (Özkonak Underground City) At the start of the leg, teams had to travel to Max Krug Clock Shop and find a miniature Race envelope resting on the gallery of cuckoo clocks. The clue told them to fly to Kayseri, Turkey. Upon arriving, teams were informed to head to Kübra Carpet Shop where they encountered a Roadblock, asking "Who is 'sew' naive?". One team member had to rummage through many silk rugs for one sewn with a neon thread, unorthodox to traditional Turkish rugs, and bring it to the textile artist in exchange for the next clue. The clue from the Roadblock instructed them to travel to Zelve Ören Yeri where they picked up their Detour clue: a choice between Counting Up or Caving In. In Counting Up, teams had to help a crew inflate a hot air balloon near the fairy chimneys. They must board the balloon with a pilot and float 3 km (2 mi) above ground where teams would have five minutes to count the total number of fairy chimneys in the flagged area. If teams write the correct number after descent, the pilot would give them their next clue. In Caving In, teams had to travel to a marked lot at the top of Ihlara Gorge in the town of Ihlara and rappel down into one of the gorge's prehistoric cave churches where they had to pick up a stele serving as a clue of their next location. Teams who chose this task had to bring the stele in one piece to the Pit Stop. Both clues received from the Detour led teams to the Özkonak Underground City where they found a U-Turn stand – Jack & Allison had chose to U-Turn CJ & Damien. The clue after the U-Turn told teams to find a kilij in the subterranean tunnels and bring it to the Pit Stop somewhere in the underground city. The last team to sheath their sword would be eliminated. Leg 7 (Turkey) Airdate: 'June 6, 2008 , one of the most famous and oldest basilicas in the world, held the Pit Stop for this leg.]] * Nevşehir (Nevşehir Bus Station) to Istanbul (Esenler Bus Terminus) * Istanbul (Grand Bazaar) ** Istanbul (Al Jamal Restaurant) * Istanbul (Emirgan Park – Yellow Pavilion ''or Galata Mevlevihanesi) * Istanbul (Süleymaniye Hamam) * Istanbul (Çiçek Pasajı) * Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) Starting the leg, teams were instructed to ride a bus to Istanbul. Upon arrival, they had to take a taxi to the Grand Bazaar where they had to find the water fountain shown in the given image to retrieve their next clue. A '''Fast Forward was offered, requiring teams to change into a bedlah at Al Jamal Restaurant, and belly dance to the musical rhythm in front of party goers. The first team to complete one song to the clubbers' satisfaction would win the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to pick up five lamps from a nearby cart and hang them chandelier-style inside a marked stall to receive their next clue. The next clue revealed a Detour: a choice between Grease or Vertigo. In Grease, teams traveled to the Yellow Pavilion in Emirgan Park and had to change into kisbet to participate in a Turkish sport, oil wrestling. To win a round, teams had to put their arms inside the opponent's pouch. If teams could win three rounds, they would receive their next clue. In Vertigo, teams traveled to Galata Mevlevihanesi and had to continuously spin with a group of whirling dervishes for six minutes to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were directed to Süleymaniye Hamam where they had to scrub a bar of soap on each other until the next clue is visible. Teams were told to travel to Çiçek Pasajı and find a table of five businessmen and whisper the buzzwords, "Ne benim haber" ("Any news for me?" in Turkish), toward them to receive their next clue; it revealed a Roadblock asking, "Who has gotten in sticky situations lately?". One team member had to choose a cart along İstiklal Avenue, dress in vendor garb, and sell cones of Maraş ice cream. They were allegedly required to use the metal rod to build and serve each treat. After earning 100 liras, team members would trade the money to the head vendor for their next clue. Teams had to go to the Pit Stop at the famous Hagia Sophia. Leg 8 (Turkey '''→ India) 'Airdate: '''June 13, 2008 of Rajasthan, the Roadblock required team members to balance a flaming pot on their head while walking to an altar.]] * Istanbul (Istanbul Atatürk Airport) to Chennai, 'India (Chennai International Airport) * Triplicane (Parthasarathy Temple) * Park Town (Chennai Central railway station) to Avadi (Avadi railway station) * Avadi (Heavy Vehicles Factory) * Thiruverkadu (Devi Karumariamman Temple) * Avadi (Avadi railway station) to Park Town (Chennai Central railway station) * Chintadripet (Ritchie Street – Ensons Electronics) * Chepauk (M. A. Chidambaram Stadium) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to fly to Chennai, India and travel to Parthasarathy Temple where they had to press a button on a fortune-telling machine that recited a portion of their next clue in Tamil: "Take a rayil from Madras Central to Avadi. Find 'Arjun' at the toḻiṟcālai ṭāṅku," until they figure out they had to take a train to their next location inside the Avadi tank factory. At the factory, teams picked up their next clue, while Nathan & Rachel faced their Speed Bump which required them to properly install engine parts into a T-90 battle tank before they could continue racing. Teams were told to head to Devi Karumariamman Temple where they encountered the Roadblock, asking "Whose soul is in perfect balance and harmony?". One team member had to walk to a pujari while balancing a bowl of fire on their head and two smaller bowls of water on the palms of their hands. After the pujari removes the items off their body and places them on the nearby altar table, teams would receive their next clue. Teams were instructed to travel back to the inner city by train and find Ensons Electronics on Ritchie Street where they received a surprise video message from home on a Dell computer before their next clue. The clue revealed a Detour, a choice between CPU Deconstruct or PC Reconstruct. In CPU Deconstruct, teams had to travel on foot to a marked electronic waste store and disassemble three failed CPUs and organize the parts into three separate piles in order to receive their next clue. In PC Reconstruct, teams had to travel on foot to a marked computer repair shop and fix a computer by extracting its internal hard drive. They had to unscrew each part until they could swap out its old, dusty platters for new ones, and fasten the parts again before returning the module to the computer. If teams were able to power on the computer, the technician would hand them their next clue. Both clues from the Detour tasks told teams to travel to the Pit Stop at M. A. Chidambaram Stadium. Leg 9 (India '''→ United States) 'Airdate: '''June 20, 2008 , long dubbed as "the world's toughest race".]] * Chennai (Chennai International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska, 'United States (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) * Anchorage (Campbell Airstrip) to Willow (Willow Airport) * Talkeetna (Yentna Station Roadhouse) * Susitna River (Mile Marker) At the start of the leg, teams were given a flag (of Alaska) and asked to fly to the most populated city in America of that state. They had to figure out their next location was Anchorage. After landing in Anchorage, teams picked up their next clue at Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport and were told to sign up for one of three chartered bush planes departing 10 minutes apart at Campbell Airstrip heading to Willow. Upon arriving in Willow, teams encountered their Roadblock, asking "Who wants a new race companion?". One team member had to hitch a sled dog foursome onto a dogsled. Once racers have learned how to steer, they had to use a map and compass to slide their way to an official Iditarod Trail Dog Sled Race checkpoint, Yentna Station in Talkeetna; meanwhile, their partners used a GPS to drive a 2008 Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedan to the same location. After reuniting at the checkpoint, teams could take their next clue. The clue revealed an Iditarod-inspired Detour, a choice between Icebreaker or Sledge Maker. In Icebreaker, teams had to chip at a solidified snow hill with a pickaxe to find two bags of dog food and three blankets which had to be loaded onto a toboggan and transported a mile away to a pack of Alaskan Huskies. If teams delivered all the supplies, sled dog racing winner Jeff King would hand them their next clue. In Sledge Maker, teams had to retrieve five unalike wooden pieces from a staked area of forest to the wood shop. Then, they had to build a dog sled, referencing a finished replica as an example. If the sled pleased Iditarod champion Lance Mackey, he would hand them their next clue. The clues directed teams to a mile marker south along the main road where they found a U-Turn stand – Rob & Vince had chose to U-Turn Carol & Josh. Bypassing the U-Turn, teams had to strap snowshoes on and walk across the frozen Susitna River to get to the Pit Stop. Leg 10 (United States) Airdate: '''June 27, 2008 during the cold winter season, highlighting the work of the Alaskan railway industry.]] * Wasilla (Wasilla City Hall) * Palmer (Reindeer Farm) * Anchorage (Anchorage Railroad Depot) * Anchorage (Superstar Pastry Design) * Knik Glacier * Knik Glacier (Lake George) The leg began with teams figuring out "Sarah Palin's former mayoral office (Wasilla City Hall)" to know where to pick up their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to the Reindeer Farm in Palmer and quietly stroll into the reindeer pen to retrieve their next clue. Teams were then instructed to head to the Anchorage Railroad Depot back in Anchorage and ride a motorbus to the railway tracks where they found the '''Detour, a choice between Fill'er Up or Fix 'Em Up. In Fill'er Up, teams had to unload coal reserved for fuel usage from a tender into two wheelbarrows. They had to shovel all the coal into the boiler of a marked diesel engine. Once teams have emptied their allotted coal tender, the train conductor would hand them their next clue. In Fix 'Em Up, teams had to repair three pieces of track by unbolting the damaged rails and throwing them in the scraps pile. Then, teams had to go to the blacksmith tent and take three new rails of the same length as the old ones and fasten them properly to receive their next clue. Both options required teams to wear reflective vests and hard hats. After the Detour, teams were told to travel to Superstar Pastry Design and follow a family recipe from the owners to make Baked Alaska. Once teams have finished the directions, they had to flambé the meringue top under pastry chef supervision to receive their next clue. The clue informed teams to drive to the parking lot for Knik Glacier tours and take an airboat to an ice formation where they found the Roadblock clue, asking "Who is an ice cold individual?". One team member had to use a pair of pickaxes to climb the wall of ice to reach their next clue, which revealed that teams had to follow a trail on land to Lake George, their last Pit Stop before the finale. Leg 11 (United States '''→ Canada) '''Airdate: '''July 11, 2008 city of Iqaluit, Nunavut.]] * Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut, '''Canada (Iqaluit Airport) * Baffin Region (Qaummaarviit Territorial Park) * Iqaluit (Nunatta Sunakkutaangit Museum) * Iqaluit (Old Hudson's Bay Company Trading Post) * Baffin Region (Sylvia Grinnell Territorial Park) (Finish Line) At the start of the final leg, the final three teams were informed to fly to the final city of the race: Iqaluit, Nunavut. Upon arrival, teams had to travel by snowmobile across Frobisher Bay to an Eskimo village in Qaummaarviit Territorial Park. They had to remove collapsed snow from the entrance of a marked Inuit igloo to retrieve their next clue on the side of an ice chest that had to be lugged alongside them until stated otherwise. Teams had to drive their snowmobile to Nunatta Sunakkutaangit Museum to find their next clue, which directed them to the defunct Hudson's Bay Company Trading Post. At the old trading post, teams had to consume a 15-piece serving of Muktuk (ᒪᒃᑕᒃ) and two pouches of kiviak to receive their next clue. The clue told teams to attach a qamutiik to their snowmobile and travel to Sylvia Grinnell Territorial Park where they found the final Roadblock, asking "Who was not frozen in Frobisher Bay?". One team member had to open their ice chest which contained pictures of twenty recognizable race destinations frozen in ice blocks. They had to stack the blocks in the order of the locations visited from bottom to top. Once the blocks were in the correct sequence, they would receive their final clue instructing them to run 1-½ km (0.93 mi) north to the Finish Line. Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons